(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer-agitating transporter, a developing device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as a photocopier or a printer, include a developing device for developing electrostatic latent images formed on a photoconductor. The developing device includes a development roller disposed opposite the photoconductor. In the developing device, for example, a two-component developer containing a magnetic carrier and toner mostly made of resin is agitated by a developer-agitating transporter and supplied to the development roller via a developer-supplying transporter.